Affinity
by midnightcrescent13
Summary: was what brought two people together. After an arranged marriage is formed between Kagome and Inuyasha creating an alliance between two kingdoms, both repulsed by the idea decide to run...although surprisingly into each other. Not knowing the other's identity, they find themselves journeying together and facing the many obstacles along the way. Full summary inside.


Disclaimer : I do **not** own Inuyasha. This fanfiction is created for not profit purposes only.

**A/N : Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction and I'm so excited! Although I'm not a great writer, I thought it would be fun to try. Also, the story will not wholly be focused on the main characters - minor characters will have substantial roles. Hope you enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. Thanks :)**

Affinity

Summary: After an arranged marriage is formed between Kagome and Inuyasha creating an alliance between two kingdoms, both repulsed by the idea decide to run...although surprisingly into each other. Not knowing the other's identity, they find themselves journeying together and facing the many obstacles along the way. With their friendship built upon lies, will Kagome have any feelings towards Inuyasha, or will her love bloom for another?

Chapter 1 - Marrying a stranger

An arrow was released with a slight whoosh hitting straight on the mark sounding a loud thud on the bark. Kagome, satisfied, sat herself beneath the shade of the tree wiping the sweat off her brows. The sun had risen to its highest and was merciless to a small patch of clearing where Kagome practiced archery every week. This, she hid from others who had told the princess it was unladylike to do so. Yes, Kagome was a princess, her parents ruling the northern lands and her brother Souta, heir. However, it was not Kagome's destiny to remain in the kingdom. She was 16, a marriageable age considered by many. But she did not want to be married off to some distant prince. Swiftly, she stood pleased with the work she did today, headed back to the palace.

The palace was giant and stood tall and mighty with guards crowding around the gate. Kagome, arriving before a trapdoor smirked and looked around. Seeing that no one had noticed her, she entered an underground passage which lead into the palace.

* * *

The king was pleased. Smiling, he greeted the young man before him yet another suitor for his daughter.  
"Welcome prince Hojo. We have been looking forward to your arrival."

The said prince bowed and returned the smile.  
"It is an honour, your majesty. When may I be acquainted with the lovely princess?"

"Tonight, my boy. There will be a ball. You will surely meet the princess there", the king said patting Hojo on the back while signaling the maid beside him.  
"Mai, would you show Prince Hojo to his room and then prepare the princess for tonight."

* * *

The princess, who had just returned to her room, quickly changed out of her muddy clothing and into a fancy kimono. She took a silver comb and slowly brushed her hair. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", said Kagome nonchalantly, as she continued brushing her hair. Noticing the maid walk in closing the door, she smiles at her.  
"Do you have news from the King?"

"My lady, there will be a ball tonight. The king has ordered for me to make you look presentable."

It was 2 hours later when Mai was putting on the finishing touches. Kagome looked out through the glass sliding doors leading towards the balcony. It was dark, the moon had risen and stars shone in the night sky.

"It is done, my lady."

Kagome nodded and looking into a mirror, saw herself wearing a dark blue ball gown and a silver heart necklace. She thought she looked ok. The maid lead Kagome to the ballroom where people were already dancing and socializing. The king and queen sat regally on their thrones and Kagome approached them.

"Kagome, I have a surprise for you", the king began but was cut off by the sound of trumpets.

"Presenting our honorable guest from the southern lands, prince  
Hojo", a voice called out loud and clear.

Kagome turned around to see everyone cheering and before her stood a handsome young man around the same age as her. Finally, realization had dawned upon her.

"Father, I do not wish to marry this man."

"No? But he is a fine young man. Here he comes. Do not reject him if he asks you for a dance."

The prince made his way to the princess. And when she turned around, he was instantly struck by her. Her pale face glowed contrasting to her long jet black hair which reached to her mid back. Her dark blue ball gown looked great and emphasized her small waist. She was beautiful. Happily, he offered a hand to her.

"My lady, would you like to dance?"

"...Certainly."

Kagome slid her hand in his and gracefully stepped onto the dance floor. The waltz was fast paced and Kagome began to tire after two dances. She excused herself and went out into the garden to take a walk. Surprisingly, she saw Hojo standing beside a fountain.

"Your highness", she says bowing.

"Kagome, is it alright if I call you that?"

A little shocked by the sudden closeness she gave out a quiet yes.

"Kagome, I think I like you very much. Do you not think we would make a fine match?"

"I am sorry, but you are not for me. It would please me greatly if we could be friends."

There was a slight pause and Kagome held her breath. Why had she been so blunt?

"I understand...my friend."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. It was a miracle that Hojo was not sad or angry unlike most of the other suitors. She was glad that he understood. She was glad that they were friends. And they talked and laughed endlessly for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hojo had never meet such a lively girl before. Although she had acted like a princess, her true self was far from it. He thought about their conversation last night.

"Urrrg, this gown is so annoying and uncomfortable. Hey Hojo, will you teach me how to sword fight."

"But you're a girl!"

"So what? Promise me you'll teach me someday."

"Alright."

The king was close to tears.

"Daichi?"

"Hojo left this morning. He said that he and Kagome were good friends. Is this not terrible, Kaname?"

Kaname tried her best to console her husband.

* * *

It was six months after Hojo left when Daichi became desperate. Kagome was almost 17 and would become an old maid at this rate. Slowly, he slid his fingers across a scroll he was holding.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"My lady, the king wanted you to see this", said Mai handing Kagome a scroll wrapped by a string of red ribbon.

Loud footsteps were heard outside the king's study. Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Kagome red with anger.

"What is it?"

The king calmly continued with his paperwork and did not bother to look up. Of course he knew why Kagome was angry.

"What is it? What is this?", said Kagome waving the scroll up in the air.

"The contract that forms an alliance between the eastern kingdom and the western kingdom which I have already agreed to. I cannot go back on my words and you cannot back out of this."

"So you have finally decided to sell me off?"

"Not sell. Marry, to prince Inuyasha. A good man he is."

"Why can't it be Kikyou?"

"Your sister is a priestess. She will not marry. And you, have no choice in this"

"So what if she was a priestess? I'm not marrying him! If you like him so much, why not marry him yourself?"

"You may leave. A representative will come to collect you tomorrow."

Fuming, Kagome stormed off. Daichi could only stare sadly at the scroll.

Kagome had not given up. She would not be shipped off to a prince of some distant land. Pacing in her room, she asked herself 'what to do, what to do?'

'_Escape! How hard can that be?_'

* * *

**Pretty please review :)**


End file.
